


Just a Game :)

by Celiett



Category: Homestuck, K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homestuck Fusion, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Trolling, don't really know how to characterise it
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9676481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celiett/pseuds/Celiett
Summary: Ты был всего лишь ИСАНОЙ ЯШИРО, который наслаждался своим семнадцатым ДНЕМ РОЖДЕНИЯ и еще не понимал, что только что совершил САМУЮ ГЛАВНУЮ ОШИБКУ в своей жизни.





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ФБ-2013.  
> приурочено к спецквесту, где нужно было кроссвернуть исходный канон с каким-либо другим. в данном мини это легкий ретеллинг Homestuck'а, но вполне может читаться как-оридж. чятики, неологизмы+интернет-сленг. Фушими пишет как Канайя, так как Каждое Слово Одинаково Важно Не Заставляйте Повторять Меня Это Еще Раз, Ята - как Каркат, а Неко... как Неко.  
> и еще. в общем-то это джен, но кто ищет, тот всегда найдет.

Вот юноша в своей комнате.   
Хотя… почему просто юноша. Ты ведь прекрасно знаешь свое ИМЯ.  
Итак, тебя зовут ИСАНА ЯШИРО, но тебе больше нравится, когда тебя зовут ПРОСТО ШИРО. ПРОСТО ШИРО ведь так классно звучит!   
Серьезно! :)

Ты сегодня проснулся слишком рано от предчувствия чего-то УДИВИТЕЛЬНОГО. Раньше оно тебя НЕМНОГО подводило, но в этот-то раз ты уверен на все сто! Тем более, если это СЕГОДНЯ – 1 июня – твой долгожданный семнадцатый ДЕНЬ РОЖДЕНИЯ. Ты теперь совсем зрелый молодой человек и настоящий благородный ДЖЕНТЕЛЬМЕН, как сказал бы твой дорогой отец, если бы оказался рядом. Но, так как его здесь нет, тебе самому приходится немного себя приободрить.  
Так держать, ШИРО, так держать!

От мыслей тебя отвлекает слишком громкий звук уведомления из КОМПЬЮТЕРА. Кажется кто-то из твоих немногочисленных, но ДОРОГИХ друзей решил поздравить тебя с этим замечательным днем.

Ты садишься за КОМПЬЮТЕР и нетерпеливо разворачиваешь окно ДостаньКореша.

 

– черныйСамурай [ЧС] начал доставать опрометчивогоОбывателя [ОО] в 13:54 –

[ЧС]: С днем рождения, Широ. Теперь ты уже точно преодолел возрастной период, когда можно вести себя столь безответственно.  
[ЧС]: Надеюсь с этого момента ты будешь хоть немного сознательнее.  
[ОО]: ты как всегда в своем репертуаре :)  
[ОО]: но спасибо, мне правда очень и очень приятно!  
[ЧС]: Ичиген-сама сказал бы в твоем случае: «Все прошлые знания становятся бессмысленны, когда приходит время для урока настоящей жизни».  
[ЧС]: Хотя я немного сомневаюсь, что у тебя хватит сил и мужества его преодолеть.   
[ОО]: ох боже, куро, какой ты нудный :(((  
[ОО]: может хотя бы на мой др забудешь о нравоучениях и просто насладишься жизнью?  
[ОО]: ну правда представь, что я захотел такой подарок  
[ОО]: или хотя бы попробуй представить ;)  
[ЧС]: Несложно. Это вполне в твоем стиле.  
[ЧС]: Итак, чем собираешься заняться?  
[ОО]: не знаю :о  
[ОО]: ничего не придумал заранее  
[ОО]: хотя нет, я вспомнил  
[ОО]: неко обещала прислать что-то грандиозное в подарок!  
[ОО]: представляешь, куро? :)))  
[ОО]: настоящая посылка, это ведь такой серьезный знак  
[ОО]: наверняка я ей очень дорог  
[ОО]: как друг конечно же ;)  
[ЧС]: Ты все еще общаешься с этой странной личностью?  
[ОО]: да, а что? тебя что-то не устраивает?  
[ОО]: кстати, куро, а что ты мне подаришь? :))))  
[ЧС]: Свое бесценное внимание, конечно же.  
[ЧС]: И не задавай глупых вопросов. Мой подарок не настолько бесполезен, его нельзя так просто отправить по почте.  
[ОО]: оооооо :))))  
[ОО]: наверняка что-то действительно вкусное раз ты так об этом печешься  
[ЧС]: Ты невыносим.

– черныйСамурай [ЧС] прекратил доставать опрометчивогоОбывателя [ОО] в 14:18 –

 

Теперь ты уверен, что твой САМЫЙ ЛУЧШИЙ ДРУГ совершенно точно не оставит тебя без подарка в этот чудесный день. И что ты наверняка ОПЯТЬ смутил его своей ОТВРАТИТЕЛЬНОЙ прямолинейностью.  
Но такой уж ты человек, хехехе :))

Ты так увлечен восторженными мыслями на тему становившегося все более реальным праздничного окончания дня, что не сразу замечаешь очередное уведомление.

 

– очаурррвательнаяНеко [ОН] начала доставать опрометчивогоОбывателя [ОО] в 14:20 –

[ОН]: неко пррришла поздррравить ширрро с днем рррождения!!! :З3  
[ОН]: неко ооооооооооочень рррада этому дню  
[ОН]: оченьоченьочень рррада :З3  
[ОН]: только вот неко немного рррасстррроена тем что ширрро ничего не отвечает  
[ОН]: шиуууррроооо??? 33:

 

На самом деле ты знаком с Неко не так долго, как с твоим САМЫМ ЛУЧШИМ ДРУГОМ, но с ваших первых сообщений ты почувствовал, что будто знаешь ее ВСЮ СВОЮ НЕДОЛГУЮ ЖИЗНЬ.  
Вот это ты и называешь судьбой. 

Ну и, по правде говоря, тебя немного забавляет баттхерт Куро на эту тему. Конечно ты сильно любишь своего бро, но нельзя же ограничивать только им свой круг общения ;)

 

[ОО]: извини, что не отвечал  
[ОО]: я был немного занят  
[ОО]: ну, поздравления и все такое  
[ОО]: понимаешь? :))  
[ОН]: уррр! :33  
[ОН]: неко наконец смяугла крррепко обнять ширрро  
[ОН]: и поурррчать ему немножко :33  
[ОО]: *смущенно почесал неко за ухом*  
[ОО]: спасибо большое за поздравление :))))  
[ОО]: и за подарок тоже!  
[ОО]: не могу дождаться, когда, наконец, смогу посмотреть, что именно ты прислала  
[ОН]: неко тоже немного волнуется  
[ОН]: но думает что ширрро будет очень рррад :33  
[ОО]: ну намекни хотя бы?  
[ОО]: ну, неко, ну пожалуйста :))  
[ОН]: мняу  
[ОН]: ширрро ведь говорррил что любит всякие игррры  
[ОН]: вот неко и выбрррала игру для ширрро

 

Ты чувствуешь настоящее ПРЕДВКУШЕНИЕ. Ты ведь знаешь, что Неко не может выбрать для тебя что-то плохое. А значит наверняка это САМАЯ ПОТРЯСАЮЩАЯ ИГРА ВСЕХ ВРЕМЕН.  
Охх, только бы дождаться…

 

[ОО]: широ уже в предвкушении!  
[ОО]: ты умеешь интриговать :))

 

В следующий момент происходит какой-то странный и неожиданный ДИСКОННЕКТ, заставивший тебя покинуть уютное местечко у компьютера и пойти узнавать, что там, ЧЕРТ ПОДЕРИ, мешает тебе принимать вполне заслуженные поздравления!

Ты абсолютно беспомощен наедине с этими МНОГОЧИСЛЕННЫМИ ПРОВОДАМИ и поэтому просто надеешься, что оно само придет в норму.   
Ну, бывают же чудеса, верно? 

Когда сеть окончательно восстанавливается, ты снова возвращаешься за компьютер, предвкушая увлекательное продолжение разговора с Неко, но с разочарованием обнаруживаешь ее ОФФЛАЙН.  
Какая жалость, не узнать тебе больше подробностей об этой загадочной игре :((

Зато кое-кто другой явно ПЫЛАЕТ желанием пообщаться с тобой. Но, кажется, это не один из твоих корешей :о

 

– воронийГлаз [ВГ] начал угрожать опрометчивомуОбывателю [ОО] в 14:54 –

[ВГ]: А ТЕПЕРЬ СЛУШАЙ СЮДА  
[ВГ]: ТЫ САМОУВЕРЕННЫЙ КУСОК ДЕРЬМА  
[ВГ]: КАК У ТЕБЯ ТОЛЬКО НАГЛОСТИ ХВАТИЛО  
[ОО]: я не совсем понимаю о чем вы :о  
[ВГ]: ВВЯЗАТЬСЯ  
[ВГ]: ДА ТЫ ПОСМОТРИ КАКОЙ БОРЗЫЙ  
[ВГ]: ДА ЕЩЕ И ОРИГИНАЛЬНО ТАК  
[ВГ]: ОЛДСКУЛЬНО  
[ВГ]: ПО ПОЧТЕ  
[ОО]: …  
[ВГ]: БЛЯ  
[ВГ]: ОН ЕЩЕ И НЕ ПОНИМАЕТ  
[ВГ]: А КТО ЖЕ ТОГДА КЛИЕНТ ЗАКАЗАЛ?  
[ВГ]: МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ Я?  
[ВГ]: ДА ОТВЕТЬ УЖЕ ЧТО НИБУДЬ  
[ВГ]: ЧЕРТОВ УТЫРОК

– опрометчивыйОбыватель [ОО] заблокировал воронийГлаз [ВГ] в 15:00 –

 

Ты озадачен, ибо СОВЕРШЕННО не понимаешь, о чем говорит этот странный и незнакомый тебе собеседник. И пока ты размышлял, как бы повежливее его заблокировать, КТО-ТО ЕЩЕ начал тебе писать.  
Да ты сегодня нарасхват ;3

Хотя если честно тебя немного нервирует то, что кто-то вообще знает о твоем КАК БЫ ТАЙНОМ ПОДАРКЕ. 

 

– искательВыгоды [ИВ] начал нравоучать опрометчивогоОбывателя [ОО] в 14:59 –

[ИВ]: Честно Говоря Я Все Еще Не До Конца Понимаю Почему Именно Я Вынужден Заниматься Подобным В Свое Свободное От Работы Время  
[ИВ]: Но Раз Так Давай Постараемся Побыстрее Закончить С Формальностями И Расстаться Такими Же Незнакомцами Какими Мы И Были До Сообщения Выше  
[ИВ]: Итак Я Надеюсь Ты Осознаешь Все Последствия Принятого Тобой Решения  
[ОО]: …  
[ОО]: мне сегодня везет на странных людей  
[ИВ]: Да Я В Курсе Твоей Предыдущей Переписки  
[ИВ]: Он Все Такой Же Несдержанный И Это Заметно Даже По Стилю Письма  
[ИВ]: Жаль Что Я Пока Не Нашел Способ Обойти Блокировку Этой Программы Чтобы Вновь Лично С Ним Пообщаться  
[ОО]: …  
[ОО]: вы в курсе, что такое конфиденциальная информация?  
[ОО]: личная информация  
[ОО]: читать чужие переписки эээ  
[ОО]: немного бесстыже что ли :с  
[ИВ]: Вполне  
[ИВ]: Но Такое Уж У Меня Хобби  
[ИВ]: Теперь Вернемся Опять К Теме Нашего Разговора  
[ОО]: я все еще не понимаю, что конкретно вы от меня хотите  
[ИВ]: Дай Ка Подумать  
[ИВ]: Ты Действительно Ничего Не Знаешь Или Же Просто Строишь Невинного Дурачка  
[ОО]: это звучит как-то обидно :((  
[ИВ]: Я Понял Можешь Не Продолжать  
[ИВ]: Частично Да Частично Нет  
[ИВ]: Послушай Я Не Могу Представить В Какой Ситуации Ты Оказался И Вскоре Же Окажешься И Наверное Это Даже К Лучшему  
[ИВ]: Но Совершать Опрометчивые Поступки Пусть Они Будут Казаться Тебе Полной Глупостью И Обыденными Вещами Не Следует По Одной Простой Причине  
[ИВ]: Это Может Отразиться Не Только На Тебе Или На Твоих Близких  
[ИВ]: Но И На Тех Кто Не Имеет К Этому Никакого Отношения  
[ИВ]: К Примеру На Мне  
[ИВ]: А Мне Пожалуй Этого Совсем Бы Не Хотелось  
[ОО]: окей, я понял  
[ОО]: уже который человек говорит об «одной вещи»  
[ИВ]: Игре Называй Все Своими Именами  
[ОО]: ладно  
[ОО]: игре, которую мне собираются передать  
[ОО]: причем заметь, в качестве подарка  
[ИВ]: Ты Постарел Еще На Один Год   
[ИВ]: Мои Соболезнования  
[ОО]: …  
[ОО]: тебе не говорили, что у тебя странное чувство юмора?  
[ИВ]: Это К Теме Не Относится  
[ОО]: в общем, вы там все хотите, чтобы я плюнул на эту игру и жил дальше как жил?  
[ИВ]: Твоя Эрудиция Воистину Поражает  
[ОО]: …  
[ОО]: парни, вы правда очень странные  
[ИВ]: Пожалуй Я Оставлю Тебе Немного Времени Подумать  
[ИВ]: Используй Его С Толком Чтобы Нам Всем Потом Не Пришлось Сожалеть  
[ИВ]: Особенно Мне  
[ОО]: но как же  
[ИВ]: Разговор Окончен

– искательВыгоды [ИВ] прекратил нравоучать опрометчивогоОбывателя [ОО] в 15:30 –

 

Это был, пожалуй, САМЫЙ СТРАННЫЙ РАЗГОВОР в твоей жизни.   
И наверное даже хорошо, что среди твоих корешей нет таких личностей. Они бы не стали втирать тебе настольно откровенную чушь про самую обычную компьютерную игру.

Ты выключаешь все остальные программы и встаешь из-за компьютера. Проверяешь мобильный на наличие НОВЫХ СМС и, найдя среди многочисленных поздравлений письмо от Куро, понимаешь, что уже десять минут как опаздываешь на ОРГАНИЗОВАННУЮ ИМ ПРАЗДНИЧНУЮ ВЕЧЕРИНКУ.  
Тебе явно стоило бы поторопиться! Ты ведь не хочешь остаться без фирменных вкусностей своего лучшего друга?

Уже на пороге ты спотыкаешься об оставленную почтальоном НЕБОЛЬШУЮ КОРОБКУ, завернутую в яркую подарочную бумагу. Наверное, это и есть та самая СТРАННАЯ И КРУТАЯ ИГРА ОТ НЕКО.  
Ты тратишь совсем немного времени на то, чтобы оставить коробку в прихожей и закрыть дверь. Пусть говорят, что хотят, – решишь ты немного позже. В конце концов подарок Неко совсем не может никому навредить. Ну правда, что может случиться? ;)

Тогда ты еще не знал, что в скором будущем все изменится. Что ты, и Неко, и Куро, и еще МНОГО ПОКА НЕИЗВЕСТНЫХ ТЕБЕ ЛИЧНОСТЕЙ обречете ваш мир на гибель. И то, что в итоге именно вам придется сражаться за свое и чужое будущее. Что вы потеряете несколько лет, чтобы дойти до счастливого финала. Что вам придется не раз умереть, и затем буквально вознестись на уровень бога.

Но ты не мог этого знать.   
Ты был всего лишь ИСАНОЙ ЯШИРО, который наслаждался своим семнадцатым ДНЕМ РОЖДЕНИЯ и еще не понимал, что только что совершил САМУЮ ГЛАВНУЮ ОШИБКУ в своей жизни.

S B U R B В Е Р С И Я Б Е Т А  
У С Т А Н О В К А Н А Ч А Т А


End file.
